Dream team (Title will change)
by CrazyFangirl808
Summary: SYOC! This is about a group of Jedi masters, knights, padawans and bounty hunters who are going on missions from the Jedi council. Things go wrong and now they are running for their lives from an unknown creature. horrible summary
1. SYOC people!

**I wasn't bothered to make 5 characters so I want you guys to do it. Plus everyone makes better characters than me. Only 5 characters will go through.**

**Layout:**

Name:

Nicknames (if any):

Age:

Gender:

Planet of Origin:

Species:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Clothes:

Additional Physical Traits:

Family Status:

Occupation (Jedi master, sith lord etc):

Weapon/s:

Talents:

Personality:

Relationships:

History:

Quirks:

**THANK YOU**


	2. SYOC winners!

**HIYA PEOPLES! I'm really high on caffeine! Anyways congratulations on the authors whose OCs got in and thanks to everyone who submitted a character. Unfortunately not everyone could get in but I might bring in your OC later in the story. Here are the characters that passed in no particular order:**

Cassir Vullen

Gorinn Mengotin

Abigale Ferguson

Rita Durant

Blair Hawkins

**Thank you all once again.**

**PS. Updating might take a while because school started and we got abused by the amount of homework we get. Seriously our bags feel like elephants because of all the books we have to take home.**

**CrazyFangirl808**


	3. The Jedi's call for help

**HIIII! I so sorry that I updated late. School has been a bitch and a pain in the ass. I've got like 5 assignments due this Monday but oh well. It's a short chapter but what the hell, I haven't got the time****. I will try to post longer chapters more often. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Rita Hawkins POV.

I played with the gun that I held in my hands. Blood covered it. Not from me of course, im not that reckless, it was my bounties blood. Di'kut put up a fight. I looked at my clothes and saw that they were also drenched in blood. I got up to clean my gun when my com beeped. I opened the call only to see a Jedi there.

"Your help we need. Come to Coruscant you shall." A little green thing said.

"Why should I come and who are you?" I questioned

"Jedi master Yoda I am. Come to help you shall." The green thing said. What's with the way he speaks. Is it even a he?

"What's in it for me?" I questioned once again

"20,000 credits." He replied.

"I'll be there." I said before closing the call. I wonder why the Jetii needed a bounty hunters help. Oh well. I moved to clean my gun and get out of these sticky clothes.

* * *

Cassir Vullens POV

I walked into my quarters with a grin on my face. As soon as I entered it turned into a dark, evil expression. I picked up my com and contacted my master.

"Milord." I said while bowing.

"Has it been done?" he asked, a cloak covering his face.

"Yes milord.' I replied rising.

"Good." He said before letting out an evil cackle. A knock was heard from my door and I quickly shut the com and threw it on my bed.

"Enter." I said. A young boy, a padawan by the looks of it entered my room and told me

"The council would like to see you." He said.

"Very well. I shall go see them now." I told the padawan who bowed and left. I wonder if the council has found out.

* * *

Blair Hawkins POV

I was modifying my ship when my com rang. I removed my gloves before answering the call. A little green Jedi who I knew as Yoda appeared before me.

"Help we need." He told me "Come to Coruscant you shall." I owed the little green troll. He helped me escape Jabba the Hutt when I was late on a fee I owed him.

"I'll be there soon." I told him before I shut the call and continued modifying my ship.

**That was my short late chapter. I need ideas for Blair's ships name. PM me you ideas and I'll chose my favourite one. Anyways please review.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. The Jedi's call for help part 2

**OH MY GOD! I'm so so so sorry that I updated late, I had a massive project that's worth 70% of my marks for science. There's about 8 weeks of school left and I should update about 3-4 more times. After the 8 weeks I will update more often. This chapter isn't that long but it's better than nothing. I apologise any grammatical and spelling errors. On with the story.**

Gorinn Mengotin's POV

I piloted my ship towards Tatooine. I had a bounty in the back of my ship, which was for Jabba, who didn't know how to shut up. Her screams echoed throughout my ship and eventually I had enough. I got out of the chair and walked to the cells. I dint have to worry about piloting since my ship was in hyperspace. I opened the cell door and shot the girl in the head, right between her eyes. Her lifeless body slumped down with her eyes rolled back. I went back to the cockpit and sat in my chair. I leaned back as I tried to stay awake. My com rang just as I almost fell asleep. I answered it and saw a dwarf sized Jedi.

"Help the Jedi you must. Come to the temple you will. 20,000 credits you will get." The dwarf Jedi told me. I was unsure if I should go or not. 20,000 credits is a lot of credits and it could get me a lot of things. I might as well go.

"When should I be there?" I asked

"Tomorrow." The dwarf Jedi answered. I nodded my head and the Jedi ended the call. I sat back down in my seat and feel asleep

* * *

Abigail's POV

I walked around the temple waiting for my master. He just came back from a mission from a planet. I don't remember the details; I wasn't paying attention to the meeting. I looked at the time and realized that my master should be back by now. I ran towards the hanger and saw my master talking to Master Skywalker, my master's former padawan. Ahsoka Tano, Master Skywalker's padawan was there. I ran past her and hugged my master.

"Hello Abigail, I take it as you missed me?" he questions with a smirk.

"No, I'm just hugging you cause I didn't miss you." I replied sarcastically. He smiled and hugged me back. I let go and bowed towards Master Skywalker.

"It's nice to see you Master Skywalker." I said while I bowed

"It's nice to see you too Abigail." Master Skywalker replies smiling at me. I went and stood next to Ahsoka while our masters conversed. We followed behind our masters as they walked out of the hanger. Just before we left the hanger a youngling came yelling.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi." He yelled as he ran towards us. We paused and looked over to the youngling. Within a few seconds he reached us panting.

"The council *Pant* wants *pant* to see *pant* you." He said breathless. Poor kid, he must've had to run a lot.

"Thank you youngling, we'll make our way now." Master told the youngling. The youngling nodded and walked off somewhere. We walked to the council chambers while Ahsoka and I talked about previous mission and our masters continued their conversation. Before we knew it we reached the Council Chambers. Master Skywalker knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter, you may." Was heard from the other side of the door. My master opened the doors and we entered, our masters first. Half of the council was actually present while the other half were here by hologram. Master Vullen was here also. We stood in the middle of the room Ahsoka on the left side of our masters while I stood on the right side of our masters. Mater Vullen stood in the

"New mission you have." Master Yoda told us in his backwards way of speaking.

"A smuggler and 2 bounty hunters will be arriving here tomorrow." Master Windu told us. What would 2 bounty hunters and a smuggler be doing here?

"You will be going on a mission with them to the planet Irena." Master Windu told us. It was like he read my mind.

"You are to provide medical attention and investigate the deaths on the planet." KI-Adi-Mundi told us. Master Skywalker was about to protest but master cut him off.

"Yes masters." He said before he ushered us out.

**Next update should be within 2 weeks. It should also be longer. My classmates and I went to Galactic Circus in Melbourne, Australia. It was soo fun we played a horror game called Dark Escape. We shit our pants. It was 3D and freakin' awesome.**

**Pomski**

**(CrazyFangirl808's nickname which I will use to sign off from now on.)**


End file.
